There is known a plasma processing apparatus capable of improving the in-plane uniformity of processing by an edge ring provided at the periphery of a wafer placed on a stage (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-277369). In a plasma processing apparatus, an etching process is performed with plasma generated from a gas by a radio-frequency power, so as to form fine holes or the like in the wafer.